The Brotherhood of Mutants
by rabidtuba
Summary: A new mutant joins the brotherhood. Set after The Turn of the Rogue.
1. The New Mutant

Story picks up after "Turn of the Rogue". Disclaimer I don't own anything except my OC

* * *

**The Brotherhood of Mutants**

**Chapter 1: A New Mutant**

At a run down boarding house on the outskirts of Bayville New York. Mystique was mad. She had just got back from the mountain field trip and it was safe to say her plan did not go well.

"Damn it. Why did she have to have to crush on Summers of all people. Now she's gone and Magneto will not be pleased," Mystique groaned to her self, as she paced back and forth across her room.

"I may as well call and let him know now before he finds out on his own," Mystique sighed picking up her cell phone and began dialing.

"Hello Magneto? Yes it's Mystique. I'm afraid I have some bad news. Rogue has left the Brotherhood for the X-Men. Yes I realize that we are outnumbered now. I see. You have located a new mutant you want me to recruit? Yes I understand. I will not fail this time. Goodbye."

Mystique sighed as she put down the phone "Well that went better than I thought it would."

Mystique walked to the door opening it she stuck her head out and shouted "BOYS GET READY WE HAVE A MISSION!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"All right boys here is the plan. We are going on a recruiting mission to replace Rogue," Mystique snapped "When we arrive we will fan out and look for this new mutant, if one of you finds him first call me and we will meet at your location. I will do all the talking you will all hang back and try not to give the boy any bad ideas about us. Now any questions?"

Todd raised his hand "How are we getting their?"

Mystique sighed "I have a private helicopter standing by. Any other stupid questions you want me to answer?"

"Uh how are we going to tell who this mutant is?" Freddy asked.

"Trust me when I say this you will know him when you see him, any thing else?" Mystique groaned.

"Yeah I have a question," Lance said "If we know about this guy do the X-geeks know about him too?"

"I don't know but we will operate under the assumption that they do. Now any thing else? No? Good, then move out. Except you Pietro I have a special mission for you," Mystique ordered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over at the Xavier Institute Prof. Charles Xavier sat in front of Cerebro with the helmet on deep in concentration.

"Hey Chuck did you find something interesting" Logan asked as he walked into the room.

"Yes Logan I do believe I have," Xavier responded as he removed the helmet "I have been tracking this one for quite some time, but I never got a positive lock until now."

"So are we going to try and recruit this kid?" Logan asked.

"Yes Logan, I do believe we should. It would be in our best interest, as well as the boys. His powers are nothing like anything we have ever encountered before. They can be very dangerous to him and others. I would hate to think what would happen if he fell into the hands of the brotherhood."

"So where are we off to then?" Logan grunted

"Toledo a city in Ohio on the shore of Lake Erie," Xavier answered "Storm, Cyclops, and Jean will accompany us."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"All ready for take off Wolverine," Scott said.

"Good we don't want the brotherhood beating us to the punch," Logan growled.

The X-Jet blasted out of the hanger and took to the sky. Minutes later Quicksilver could be seen running up the road, over the wall surrounding the Xavier institute, and straight through the front doors.

Pietro ran up stairs and began running from room to room checking them. "Now which one of these rooms belongs to fuzzy?" Pietro asked himself. "Here's the place," he said as he opened another door "Now if I were Fuzzy where would I hide my holo-watch. There it is," he stated as he dashed over to the night stand picking up the watch "Mission complete, now to go home and veg out in front of the tv."

* * *

_Read and review_


	2. The Search

**The Brotherhood of Mutants**

**Chapter 2: The Search**

In a small park in Toledo a boy sitting on a bench is watching the sun set. He is wearing a large dark blue sweat shirt with the hood up hiding his face. The boy looks down and notices a single flower growing at his feet. He extends his hand to it, which appears to be gray shriveled. As he touches the plant it quickly withers and dies giving off a tiny wisp of green smoke that travels up to the boys face and into his open mouth. His eyes concealed by his hood glow a bright green and his mouth twists into a smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some distance away a helicopter lands and the brotherhood of mutants, minus Pietro, jump out.

"Alright boys we're here now you all know the plan so fan out and find this mutant before Xavier and his followers do," Mystique snapped.

They quickly ran off in different directions, Mystique only stopped long enough to shape shift into a bird.

As she flew Mystique spotted the X-Jet coming in for a landing, flying to a nearby roof top she returned to her human form and pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"Avalanche, Blob, Toad be advised Xavier and his X-Men have just landed pick up the pace we do not want to lose this mutant to them," she stated.

"Roger that." "Ten four boss lady." "Sure thing Mystique," the three brotherhood boys responded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile the X-Men had just stepped out of their jet.

"X-Men I am detecting the brotherhood in the area. We must move quickly so that we get to the mutant first," Prof. Xavier advised "I will remain here to locate the mutant and coordinate your efforts."

"You heard the Professor; move out X-Men," Logan growled "Split up we'll cover more ground that way."

The X-Men ran off to begin their search for the mutant.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Scott Summers ran down an alley he is suddenly knocked off his feet into a pile of garbage.

"Hello Summers fancy meeting you here," Lance sneered as he stepped out of a door frame.

"Alvers," Scott growled "I don't have time for you I'm busy."

"Busy doing what, playing in a pile of garbage?" Lance chuckled "You know Summers that banana peel on your head is a good look for you."

"That's it Alvers your going down!" Scott yelled as he jumped to his feet and charged at Lance.

"Eat trash Summers!" Lance snapped as jumped to the side and tripped Scott who fell face first into another pile of garbage.

"I'll make you pay for that Alvers." Scott said as he climbed to his feet again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Jean Grey ran down the street searching for the mutant until she noticed a trashcan flying her way. She quickly raised a telekinetic shield to prevent herself from hit.

"Darn I missed," Blob grumbled from across the street.

"Blob what are you doing here!" Jean shouted.

"Throwing trashcans at you, why?" Freddy said as he picked up another trash can.

"Why are you doing this Blob we're not your enemy," Jean said.

"Yes you are," Freddy said as he threw the trashcan at Jean and then reached for another.

"Fine if that's how you want to do things then so be it!" Jean snapped as she deflected the trashcan. Jean then threw a telekinetic burst a Blob knocking him off his feet causing him to drop the trashcan he had picked up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not very far away Wolverine ran down an alley. Stopping suddenly he began to sniff the air and extended his claws. He growled "Come on out Mystique I know you're their."

"I see your senses are still sharp, now lets find out about your fighting skills," Mystique said dropping into a fighting stance.

"Lets dance," Logan smiled getting ready for a fight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Storm flew down a street scanning the ground for any signs the mutant when something green and slimy nailed her hair.

"HA HA, score one for the Toad," Todd laughed from the side of a nearby building.

"YOU Slimy Little Frog!" Storm shouted as the winds picked up and the night sky darkened with storm clouds. "Look what you did to my hair!" she shrieked as lightning flashed from her eyes and thunder could be heard in the distance.

"Uh oh, maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Toad gulped as he stared down the enraged weather witch.

"Take That!" Storm shouted sending a small whirlwind at Toad.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Toad screamed as the whirlwind scooped him off the side of the building flinging him away into the air.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some distance away in a small park.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Toad screamed as crashed into a tree breaking his fall before crashing to the ground with a loud thump. "Uuuuuh," Toad groaned in pain "Note to self never make the weather witch mad at me again."

Looking up he noticed he was laying at the feet of a boy in a dark blue sweat shirt sitting on a bench.

"Oh, Hello there," Todd smiled "Don't mind me I was just getting thrown through…the…air," he trailed off as he noticed the boy bright glowing green eyes. "Are…are you… are you a mutant," he asked nervously.

After a short period of silence, in which the boy in the sweat shirt stared at Todd intensely as if sizing him up, he finally responded in a harsh gravelly voice.

"Maybe…"

* * *

_Read and review_


	3. Recruitment

Thanks to all those that reviewed

* * *

**The Brotherhood of Mutants**

**Chapter 3: Recruitment**

In a small park in Toledo the mutant known as Toad sat at the feet of a boy in a dark blue hooded sweatshirt.

"Sooo, maybe you're a mutant?" Todd asked nervously.

"That's what I said frog boy," the boy snorted "Are you going to tell me want you want or are you just going to keep staring at me? If it's the latter I'm not going to keep being so nice to you."

"Oh uh, my names Todd but everyone calls me Toad because of how I look," Todd quickly said "And me and my friends, and a lady we work for, were sent here to find you."

"Really, now why would you be looking for me," the boy said.

"Well we mutants should stick together," Todd responded

"I never said I was a mutant," the boy shot back.

"Well I figured a person that has solid green eyes that glow in the dark is not normal."

"Fair enough," the boy said as he extended his grey shriveled hand to Todd, who just stared at it in surprise "Are you going to take my hand and let me help you up or are you just going to keep sitting on the ground?"

"Oh sorry, caught me by surprise," Todd said taking the offered hand and standing up "Not many people offer to help me."

"So what are these people you're here with like and more importantly who threw you through the air?" the boy asked.

"Well I'm here with Lance Alvers, also called Avalanche because he makes earthquakes, Freddy Dukes, also called Blob because he's a big guy that's invulnerable and super strong, and then theirs the boss lady. She's called Mystique and she's a shape shifter, there is also Pietro Maximoff, also called Quicksilver because he's super fast, but he's back home right now, and together were called the Brotherhood," Todd answered "And then there are the X-Men, or the X-geeks as we like to call them, their led by this guy Professor Charles Xavier, he's a telepath which means he can go into and mess with your head, then there is Wolverine, he's a mean guy with metal claws that likes to slice people up for fun, also they have this lady called Storm, she can control the weather and is the one that threw me through the air after I got her mad from sliming her hair."

"I see anyone else," the boy asked.

"Yeah those were the older adult X-geeks, they have a bunch of people our age too. There's Scott Summers, he's also called Cyclops cause he wears this really stupid red visor to keep his laser eye blasts contained because he can't control it. He also bosses around the X-geeks our age and is really stuck up. Then we have Princess Perfect Jean Grey, she's also a telepath but with telekinetic powers, so she can move things with her mind, she's just as stuck up as Summers. Then their is Fuzzy also called Kurt Wagner also called Nightcrawler, he can teleport and looks like a fuzzy blue elf with a pointed tail, he wears this special watch that makes him look normal, he's also German and talks funny. They also have Kitty Pride also called Shadowcat, she can walk through solid objects and talks like a valley girl reject. Their also is Evan Daniels known as Spyke because he shoots bone spikes from his body, he and Pietro are big rivals, he is also Storm's nephew. Lastly there is a girl only known as Rogue, she sucks people's life, memories, and powers out when her skin comes in contact with theirs, she's a traitor because she left us for the X-geeks and a crush she has on Summers," Todd explained.

"Sounds like you and your friends don't get along with the X-geeks very well, not that I can blame you from what you told me," the boy said "But if your all mutants why don't you all get along?"

"Well you see…" Todd said "The X-geeks are really into this idea that mutants and humans can all get along together, which is bull since they can't even get along with each other."

"And what does the Brotherhood stand for?" the boy asked.

"Well I don't really know what Mystique thinks but me and my friends are all for doing whatever we want as long as the boss lady doesn't catch us."

"Well that sounds like my kind of place," the boy said with a grin.

"Really? Well if your going to join us we at least need to know your name," Todd said

"Fair enough, My name is Nicholas Kin, people call me Nick sometimes," Nick said "But I would prefer if you and your friends call me Atrophy."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'X-Men stop fighting the brotherhood I have located the mutant you must hurry but I fear we may be to late,' Prof. Xavier said telepathically

'On it Professor.' 'Sure thing Professor.' 'Whatever Chuck.' 'Yes Professor,' the others sent back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The X-Men quickly disengaged from the people they were fighting and made there way to the park Nick and Todd were talking in. The brotherhood also got a call on their walkie-talkies from Toad about his current location and situation, and they also made their way to the park. Soon both teams were in the park staring each other down.

"Mystique tell your goons to back off your not going to get this mutant," Logan snarled

"Really now? Well that is for him to decide but I believe he has already made up his mind, Isn't that right Atrophy?" Mystique stated smugly

"Yes Mystique it is," Nick said "I'm with the brotherhood."

* * *

_Read and review_


End file.
